The present disclosure relates to a tension measurement device that includes a load measurement device that measures a load applied to a pressing member using the principle of leverage and is configured such that a subject member to be measured, such as a belt or the like, is clamped between a pair of support rollers and a pressing member and thereby a tension can be measured.
Conventionally, in a case in which a three-point tension meter is used, a structure in which a load detection section (a load sensor) is disposed in only one position at a center of a pressing section in a longitudinal direction is employed in many cases. However, in the structure in which the load detection section is provided in only one position at the center of the pressing section, when a target to be measured is shifted from the center in the longitudinal direction, a load applied to the load detection section is shifted from an intended load direction, and therefore, a load that is a smaller value than a true value is detected in some cases.
Thus, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-151431, a structure in which a sliding direction is regulated to be one direction such that movement of the pressing section is perpendicular to the load detection section is needed. Specifically, a structure in which a boss portion and a through hole through which the boss portion passes are provided and a fit-in gap therebetween is made small such that the pressing section moves only in one direction is needed.